


石榴.Pomegranate

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and good ol fashioned hades/persephone, emily/lena happens only briefly and it is Not healthy at all, inspired by too many gifs of takarazuka elisabeth, the end is bittersweet if you look at it objectively but if you look at it gayly its happy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 莉娜十八岁那年，死神已如影随形。





	石榴.Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pomegranate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038478) by [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit). 



> 提前预警，排名不分先后：  
> 非健康减压手段，自杀，约会强奸未遂（不甚明确）  
> 而且莉娜可以说操了个鬼

莉娜十八岁那年，死神已如影随形。

前一年冬天，她就知道自己时日无多。现代医学固然伟大，可惜她生来心脏不好。当她感觉手臂发麻、胸口发紧的时候，心知死期将至。她闭上眼睛，知道自己再也不会醒来。一切都是命中注定，几年来她努力阻止这颗定时炸弹引爆，现在终于躲不过了。

不再等待煎熬。不再心怀恐惧。只有美好、宁静的解脱……

可是当她感觉陌生的体重压上她的床铺，有双手轻轻抚过她的肌肤时，她重新睁开眼睛，坦然土崩瓦解，恐惧卷土重来。

她的卧室变了模样，或者说她根本就不在自己床上。头顶是晶莹闪亮的黑曜石，被褥面料精细得能抵她一年薪水。有个女人坐在她身旁，身份却毋庸置疑。

真不公平。这死神也太他妈好看了，莉娜心想。

身着黑色花边绸缎，石榴红的宝石点缀在咽喉和耳垂上闪闪发亮。双眸是令人目眩的金色，和头发的暗黑光泽交相映衬。长发散落在她苍白的肩头，玫瑰碾碎的甜腻气息充盈了莉娜的胸腔。死神紧挨着她，用戴手套的冰冷的手轻抚她的下巴。那女人脸上死气沉沉，可她的眼睛……

她的眼睛却是 _温柔_ 的。

莉娜哽咽一声，死神摇了摇头。“嘘。”她轻声说，“安静，我的好姑娘。现在你已经进入亡者的世界。放松点……让我带你走，莉娜……”

她俯下身，紫红色的唇越靠越近。莉娜在最后一秒叫出声来：“放我回去。”

这让死神动作一滞。她退开一点，责备似的看着莉娜。

“我没兴趣讨价还价，亲爱的。”死神语调平平，口音却因气恼变得浓重起来。

“不是讨价还价。”莉娜咽了口唾沫，“我说了，放我回去。”

死神微微睁大眼睛。“你凭什么对我提要求？”

“我不能丢下妈妈一个人。她只有我了。”恐惧化为怒火，莉娜呲着牙，两手攥紧了被单。“我要你放我回去，就现在！”

“你、你打定主意为此和我抗争。”死神坐直了身子，莉娜强逼自己跟着起身。感觉就像在水里活动，哪怕挪动分毫都有股无形的阻力。“你是真心不想死。”

“说得好像第一次有人不想死似的——”

“确实如此。”死神似乎……有些不知所措，惊讶得合不拢嘴，“有些人会接受我的吻，有些人会讨价还价……拒绝，恳求，讨饶，但从没有人抗争过。从没有。”

“哦，”莉娜怔道，“这样啊。那……这次你……你会不会……”

死神像在考虑她的要求。在这个陌生的地方—— _亡者的世界，_ 她想着心里发苦——时间流逝难以判断，但对莉娜来说漫长得望不到尽头的等待后，死神终于再次微笑。活见鬼，简直要命，如果在另一个世界等待他们的是这样的笑颜，难怪那些人愿意接受死亡。

“多么……迷人啊。”最后，死神喃喃道，“好吧……再给你一点时间，莉娜，回到生者的世界去吧。”

柔软的手套按在她胸前，推她躺回床上。死神单手撑着身子俯在她上方，面带微笑。在她手掌下，莉娜的心再次开始跳动。

死神变魔术似的一甩手，凭空摸出一粒籽实。莉娜认出那是石榴籽。

“张嘴。”死神手指抵着她的下巴，石榴籽紧贴上她的唇，有如亲吻，“吃吧。”

莉娜死活不开口。“我知道吃了这个会怎样，”她咬着牙嘶嘶道，“那样我就永远属于你了。”

“吃三粒才会，亲爱的。”死神笑得颇为自得，“不过你在现实世界是不能吃石榴了。会过敏。”

“什么？”

“致死性的，”死神窃窃低语，“极度过敏。但这个会带你回去。可能有些变化，但起码还活着。”

莉娜又咽了口唾沫，终于乖乖张嘴，任由石榴籽落到她舌尖。酸甜的刺激同她口中的干涩、肉体的死寂形成鲜明对比。她被唤醒了，亡者的世界在她周遭渐渐淡去，如噩梦般烟消云散。

“一曲爱与死亡的舞蹈。”女人的低语伴着她坠入黑暗，“欢迎与我共舞， _chérie_ 。小心别踩错步子……”

那天一早醒来时，莉娜身上汗水淋漓，却感觉寒意刺骨。她迷茫了好一会儿才理清状况，想起自己已经服过药，于是预约了医生复诊，还发誓从此注意饮食。

*

生活继续。死神并非寸步不离，但莉娜知道自己在领舞，死神就是她隐形的舞伴。莉娜偶尔会在窗户倒影里瞥见她。死神有时打扮得像个新娘，面纱随着脚步飘扬，拖曳的裙裾长度甚至超过莉娜的身高；有时穿着精致的外套和皮裤。

总是一身黑色，点缀银红。总是用好奇、赞赏的眼神注视着她。

死神看她吃东西时，总要再三确认。决不能有石榴，不能有太多钠盐，不能有任何刺激心脏的东西。莉娜好不容易重新活过，不会浪费这第二次机会。当她吃着味寡量足的三餐时，死神就在镜像中游荡徘徊，恍若幽灵。一丝战栗随着对方每一次点头悄悄钻进她心底，一缕火花在四目相对间闪烁不停。

说来奇怪，但莉娜知道，死神确实希望她活下去。

*

_为什么别人都看不到你？_

两年后，莉娜坐在床上，身边扔着各种杂物。她放弃了手提电脑和记事本，在手机上敲打着给死神的短信。这是她第一次鼓足勇气进行沟通。她担心自己可能疯了，才会看见一个并不存在的女人。

过了五分钟，正当莉娜担心自己是不是真的精神崩溃时，一股寒意袭上她的脖颈和双肩，仿佛有人将双手按在她肩头。

“如果你想聊天，”死神在她耳旁低语，“可以直接开口， _chérie_ 。”

莉娜一手死死捂住嘴巴，才没吓得叫出声来。她缩成一团脱离了那冰冷的触感，闭上眼睛，只觉心跳加速。不要死，她恳求自己，不要死，不要死，不要死，你不能死……

她没有死。莉娜深吸一口气，重新坐直，颤巍巍地打字： _我不想让妈妈以为我疯了。_

死神再次触碰了她，整个人靠在她背上。莉娜打了个哆嗦。

“可以理解。”死神小声咕噜，“不过记住，只要你呼唤我，我就能听见。”

_这可有点愁人。谁会呼唤死神啊？_

“比你想的要多。”那女人发着牢骚。

_神秘兮兮！你从不回答我的问题。_

“嗯。”她能想象死神如何歪过脑袋斟酌着答案，“我想那是因为我喂你的石榴。”

*

三年后，莉娜坐在床上仰头望着顶灯，用指尖轻轻描摹胸口娇嫩的疤痕。想到自己的胸腔里跳动着别人的心脏，真是不可思议。不可思议，却又令人亢奋。心脏移植手术刚过去一年整，而死神已经跟随她五年，她不免有些怀疑。

“嘿，”她大声唤道，心知肯定有人在听，“是不是你……是不是你……让这事发生的？”

肚皮上一阵冰凉。是死神的手在触碰她。“是不是我让什么发生？”

“我说……心脏移植。”

“你想问我是不是弄死了某个人好让你能活下去？”死神轻哼，“没有。我不能干涉生者的世界。”

莉娜大笑一声，有些释然又有些失落。她将手按在伤疤处、按在心口上，揉了几下。隐隐作痛。莉娜仍近乎偏执地坚持着同样的无钠膳食，同样的日常锻炼，同样的生活轨迹。

“你对我的干涉还不够多吗？”

冰冷沿颌线缓缓滑下，哄着她把头转向右侧。她眼前只有卧室的墙壁，但她知道死神又坐在她身边了。

“那不一样，”死神说，“那时你在亡者的世界。我没有越线。”

“那你……为什么出手？”

“是啊，”死神低喃，“我为什么要出手？我想……当你要求获得自由的时候……那一幕刺痛了我。那痛楚令人沉醉……我想看你活下去，以你狮子般的勇气活下去。”

“哦。”莉娜小声嘀咕。寒冷握住了她的手，她用力回握一下，虽然抓住的只有空气，但她希望死神知道。“哦，那好吧。到目前为止，我表现还好吗？”

耳边响起一声低沉的轻笑，让她全新的心脏都跳得有些不稳。“啊， _ma chérie_ ，很好。你表现很好。”

*

某一次，她出去想喝几杯。进酒吧要杯啤酒，配碟花生米，感受人类陪伴。她身边有旁人的时候，死神一般不会在附近徘徊。倒不是说莉娜得靠这种办法保留隐私，只是有时出去走走也挺好的。

也许她可以交个新朋友。莉娜在镇上初来乍到，周围人都很友善。她坐下喝着啤酒，边看球赛转播边跟陌生人们闲聊。有个叫埃米莉的姑娘引起了她的注意，那姑娘一头漂亮红发，满脸红晕，眼睛闪亮，走前还给她留了电话。不过，莉娜也不知道自己要不要联系她，至少发短信告诉她自己最近没有跟人交往的打算。

不知道为什么。她就是没兴趣。

一杯啤酒被推到眼前，她才发现有个家伙不知什么时候坐到了身边。他笑容热情爽朗。“你好，希望不介意让我请一杯。你是新来的？”

“对，”莉娜有点吃惊，“刚搬来一两个礼拜。”

“哦，在哪儿？”

莉娜撇撇嘴，含糊道：“国王大道。”

“啊，懂了！”他灌下一大口啤酒，“我是本地人，土生土长。我说，”他指着屏幕问，“你喜欢哪支球队？”

寻常话题。他看上去很友好。她跟他聊了几句，等想起来的时候，啤酒杯上已经凝出水珠。她伸手去抓杯子，但一股无形的力量悄悄把她的手摁在了吧台上。冷嗖嗖的，真他妈冷。寒意环绕着她——莉娜觉得，死神肯定双手揽住了她的腰——那女人一巴掌拍开莉娜的手。

“他下药了。”死神在她耳旁低语。平日低沉悦耳的嗓音里只剩下冰冷和敌意。“快走。”

她二话不说结了帐，起身用最快速度离开。那人在她身后大喊，先是迷茫，后是挫败。他冲着她的背影破口大骂，而她充耳不闻。

死神一直跟着她，没有离开。莉娜绕远路跑回公寓，上了两道锁，瘫倒在床上。她浑身发抖，死神拥抱着她，把她整个搂进怀里，直到无处不在的寒冷将她的感官彻底包裹。

“有我在呢，”死神在她颈侧呢喃，莉娜能从喉底传来的轻颤感觉到那个幽灵般的声音，“我永远在你身边， _chérie_ 。”

*

莉娜在床前立了面全身镜，毫不意外地看到自己的镜像后坐着个人。死神双手撑住身子，翘着二郎腿。神气活现，派头十足，叫人看着就来气。一如既往美得让人难以忘怀。看到她如此近乎实体的形象，同样令人震惊。

“真想知道，为什么你之前从不在镜子里现身。”莉娜好奇道。

“之前你不是在浴室就是在更衣室。我觉得那样偷窥太无礼了。”死神从镜子前别开脸。莉娜猜想如果她也能脸红的话，一定早就满脸赧然。“偷瞄一眼的诱惑很难抵挡……不过出于尊重，我会等你穿好衣服再看。”

“你可以直接从门口探头进来啊。反正我也发现不了。”

“我有自己的底线。”死神语气有些愤慨。莉娜笑着说她也一样，死神才放松下来，笑意如小溪般在两人间慢慢流淌——轻柔徐缓，温和无害。“你听了可能有些意外，但我并非每时每刻都跟着你。”

其实，这并不令她意外。死神会送莉娜上下班，只要莉娜开口，也会留下陪她过夜，却不会亦步亦趋地尾随。她从来不是那种令人窒息的跟踪者，她很……友善。莉娜估计，如此友善对一个死神来说已经是极限了。

“你为什么要买这面镜子？”死神抬眼望着她，若有所思，“你又不是那种爱臭美的女人。”

“想在我们拥抱时看清你的模样很难理解吗？”

死神目瞪口呆，好一会儿才回过神来，看得莉娜暗自好笑。她表情……挺丰富的，莉娜心想，她不太习惯被人看得这么清楚。两人再次四目相对时，死神也意识到了。她坐直身子，用力清了清嗓子。

“我。没往那方面想过。”

“当然，真正的拥抱要两人互动。以前都是你抱着我而已。”莉娜后退一步，挨着她的死神坐下。她参照温差和镜像伸出双手，以免肢体穿过任何要紧部位。要是那样就太尴尬了。“我也想拥抱你，如果可以……”

死神两眼紧盯着莉娜，在女孩注视下咽了口唾沫。“你会碰我吗？”

一股电流在两人间穿梭，正如方才的笑意。它像烈性威士忌一样在莉娜腹内流窜，熊熊燃烧。死神屏息静气一动不动，莉娜终于看清了那种令她头晕目眩的情愫——倾慕。敬畏。

爱恋。

“我……”莉娜舔舔嘴唇。死神的目光在镜中追随着她的动作。“我会、会的。我相信。是的，我……我会的……”

也许这就是她不急于展开恋情的原因。也许这就是她回公寓时从不觉得孤单的原因。因为从某种角度来说，死神既是她的朋友，也是她的室友，更是……

死神更是……

“你，”死神嗓音沙哑，却又像浸过蜜似的，甜美醇厚，“你会先碰我哪里？”

 _哦我的天。_ 莉娜心里惊叹，嘴上却老实，“你的，你的脸。我想摸摸你的脸。”

她看到死神回过头来，感觉那双金色眼眸灼得她耳朵发烫。莉娜在床上挪挪位置，颤抖着抬起一只手。在镜像指引下，她轻轻抚过死神紧绷的下巴。她能触到的只有冰冷的空气，但在镜中，死神欣然合上双眼，像是能感觉到她一样。

“你、你能感觉到吗？”

“不，”死神喘息道，“但我可以想象，这……你……我……”

死神往后挪了点，拍拍身前的位置。莉娜侧身背对幽灵，死神靠上来时，她打了个寒颤。她能感觉凉意越过肩头，从镜中看到死神舒臂环在她胸前。她发觉自己张着嘴，呼吸急促起来，哪怕被寒意包裹，体内却是一腔火热无可辩驳。

她从未体验过如此强烈的激情，可她却连对方的实体都触碰不到。这实在太不公平，让她直想尖叫出声。

“你不会知道那是怎样一种折磨，”死神在她耳旁吐息，每一句都像在诉说她的心声，“天天看着你，和你近在咫尺，仿佛触手可及……却 _不能_ ……”

莉娜的心在胸腔里疯狂跳动有如擂鼓，它跳得那么快，她都有些担心这是否有碍术后康复。她嘴里阵阵发干，挣扎了几秒才呜咽出声：“你会先碰我哪里？”

死神嘶了一声。莉娜看着那副手套顺她肩头滑下……覆在她胸前——莉娜本能地抽了口气，要不是对方没有实体，那双手此刻已然把她的胸脯握在掌心了。死神一边低吼“ _这里_ ”，一边收拢手指。莉娜大声呻吟，鉴于她并未被真正触碰，这么大声似乎夸张了点，但她身后的幽灵对此很是满意。

“你会让我为你宽衣吗，莉娜？”死神的气息紧贴着她的脖颈，两人的视线始终交缠在一起不曾分开。

作为回应，莉娜飞一般抬手解开衣扣，扭身甩掉衬衫。死神带来的寒气，还有血管里燃烧的激情，都让她乳头发硬。死神终于停止对视，把目光转向她胸前，一瞥之后闭了闭眼。

“真美，”她嗓音嘶哑，“你美得像幅画，莉娜……”

“我该不该动手？”莉娜声音细小得像从嗓子眼里挤出来的，字句跟太妃糖似的粘成一团。现在她几乎止不住颤抖，裸露的肌肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“我……我想……”

“你想要什么，我的莉娜？”死神问她。

“你、你……”

又是唏嘘，一声饱受折磨的低吟。死神再次扭头，莉娜感觉那冰冷的唇吻上她的颈项。她喘息着把头垂向侧旁，竭力保持坐姿，因为不管她如何希望，她身后的死神也并非实体，无法提供真正的支撑。

“能告诉我你的感觉吗？”死神向上摸索，一路留下微凉的酥麻感，直到双手重新握住莉娜的胸脯。“你能不能感觉到——”

“感觉，”莉娜气喘吁吁，“感觉好冷。给我。都给我，求你了……”

莉娜手忙脚乱地解开腰带，褪下裤子，接着是内衣。当死神低吟“ _让我看看，我的爱人_ ”时，莉娜除了顺从再无更多选择。寒意随即覆上她私处，镜中死神灵活地抽动手指，却没有触感，于是莉娜自己伸出一只手弥补了缺憾。

“我、我操，”她向前拱着腰肢低喃，“我湿透了。我湿透了，亲爱的。”

“艾米丽。”

莉娜睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一幅两人共同创作的活春宫——一只戴手套的手以极具占有欲的姿态按着莉娜的手，皮衣皮裤的修长四肢紧紧缠绕住她的身体，殷红的唇附在她耳旁一边轻蹭敏感的耳廓一边诉着衷肠。

“什、什么？”她问。

“我的名字，”死神的目光如此坦诚，毫不掩饰， _毫不设防_ ，“叫艾米丽。”

“艾米丽……”莉娜试探着轻轻念出这个名字，这样提起死神，仿佛在她所代表的自然伟力外赋予了更人性化的东西，感觉如此陌生。但这是个美丽的名字，况且艾米丽回应似的咬住了下唇，于是莉娜再次呼唤：“ _艾米丽……_ ”

“替我抚摸你自己，”艾米丽下令，她声线里有种女王般的威严，“告诉我是什么感觉。”

“湿、湿透了。”莉娜用一根手指抵着阴蒂打转，磕磕绊绊地回答，“我的手指好冷……这很好。让我想到你……”

她缓缓开始，看着艾米丽在镜中重复同样的动作。如果她把注意力集中在指节上，就可以想象是死神冰冷的手探索着入口，想象她正贴着艾米丽的手指磨蹭，想象艾米丽就在 _这里_ 。莉娜小心向后仰起脑袋，抵着床单蜷起脚趾，再次发出呜咽，艾米丽和她一样呻吟起来。

“我想吻你。”莉娜悲鸣道，艾米丽却苦笑一声。

“不，亲爱的，不行。我的吻会夺去你的生命……你将再也不能呼吸。不，我不能吻你。我不想那样。”艾米丽的声音和言辞一样温暖，“我只要你 _好好活着_ 。”

莉娜低声啜泣着，将一根手指探进体内，随即又转回阴蒂上。她手指颤抖着，在艾米丽轻声细语的鼓励下画着小圈。高潮到来的瞬间，温暖驱散了寒意，感觉恍如春天。

镜子里，艾米丽抱紧了她，柔声絮语：“我的挚爱。”

*

二十六岁生日那天的寒冷冬夜，莉娜第二次死去。

刀很快，袭击来得更快。歹徒从身后扑向她，利刃深深没进她来之不易的心脏，顺道还捅伤了她的肺。那畜生抢过她的钱包逃之夭夭，莉娜咳着血闭上眼睛，绝望地想着， _我还不能死！_

当她再睁眼时，艾米丽蹲在她身旁悲痛欲绝。“我的莉娜，”她哽咽道，“对不起。我看到他的时候已经太……”

“我不能——”莉娜咬着牙，“我不能死。我不能。我才刚开始新的人生……！”

这种情况本就没多少路可走，莉娜心里明白。她再怎么抗议，艾米丽都会度化她，将她的灵魂永远带走。在那次镜前互动后的几个月里，她们又进行过很多 _很多_ 交流，关系越来越亲密，不过这层关系可能只会起反作用。艾米丽总说她希望莉娜好好活着，但莉娜很怀疑她现在还能否克制住带走莉娜的欲望。

因为，当艾米丽伸手拨开她眼前散落的发丝时莉娜就意识到了，在这里她们能 _触碰到彼此_ 。这片属于亡者的土地，艾米丽独自漫游其间，投射到生者的世界就成为只有莉娜才能看到的影子。

“我……莉娜……”

艾米丽低下头。又是一甩手，一粒石榴籽出现在她指间。莉娜睁大了眼睛，抬头去看艾米丽的脸。

“这是最后一次了，我的莉娜，”艾米丽告诉她，“下次我们在这里见面……我就不能再放你走了。”她的眼神在尖叫“ _我不会再让你走_ ”，莉娜张嘴咽下石榴籽，暗自发誓以后要加倍小心谨慎。

艾米丽也没法再给她第三次机会了。

*

母亲葬礼那天，她不知道自己是什么感觉。葬礼前，葬礼中，葬礼后，她都不知道自己是什么感觉。在接受“再也见不到母亲”的现实后，她终于为这情绪找到了一个名字——愤怒。莉娜是如此、如此愤怒。

“你救过我，”她对镜中的艾米丽说，巨大的悲伤压在她心头，怒火却将她的眼睛烧得通红，“你救过我 _两次_ 。为什么不能救她？！”

艾米丽避开视线。“她是寿终正寝。她接受了自己的死亡。”

“那你为什么不阻止？！”

“你知道，我不能干涉生者的世界！”

“ _一派胡言，艾米丽！_ ”莉娜不知道该怎么继续。她的朋友，她的恋人——如果她们只面对面见过两次，而艾米丽甚至都不存在于现实，她们还算得上恋人吗？——竟背叛了她。她母亲就这样死了，埋在地里等着腐烂。“一年前那混蛋往我啤酒里下药的时候你就干涉了！”

艾米丽眯起眼睛。“那不一样。”

“怎么，因为你想操的是我，对我母亲没兴趣？是这样吗？可以给那些你想操的漂亮姑娘特别优待，却不能对她们深爱的人法外开恩？！”

艾米丽被那记耳光扇得退了一步。在那一瞬间，她脸上显出了无比真切的伤痛。很久以后，莉娜回顾这段记忆时，意识到死神眼中含着泪水。但眼下，此时此刻，她却视而不见。她只看到母亲的遗体躺在医院病床上。她只看到紧闭的棺木缓缓降入墓穴。她只看到一个空荡荡的她再也回不去的家。

“我会离开你。”艾米丽终于开口，声音冷冰冰的，“你需要时间恢复。”

然后她消失了。

“终于解脱了！”莉娜在她身后大喊。

*

那天夜里，她给埃米莉打了电话。她们喝得烂醉，她拉着埃米莉在镜子前亲热。有那么一瞬间，死神出现在镜中，默立在她们身旁，莉娜对上了她的眼睛。

这一次，她亲眼看到泪水从那缺乏血色的面颊上滚落。但莉娜刚一眨眼，死神就没了影子，埃米莉热情似火地吻上她的唇，于是莉娜又忘记了方才所见。

第二天早上，莉娜承认了自己的真实动机，埃米莉愤怒不已。叫埃米莉来喝酒很正常。她需要朋友陪伴，而埃米莉是个好人。借酒浇愁试图以此忘却母亲去世的痛苦也没什么。

利用埃米莉来伤害死神（莉娜谎称她是“我前任”）却是另一回事。

那一巴掌抽得莉娜脸上火辣辣的。

“我不是你报复某人的工具。”埃米莉啐道，“别再联系我了，除非你真心实意道歉。”

埃米莉穿上衣服抹泪离去。莉娜看看空荡荡的床，又看看空荡荡的镜子，第一次觉得她的公寓如此空旷破败。

*

死神不再跟着她了。她一遍遍呼唤，艾米丽却不再回应。第一年，她拼命恳求，又是道歉又是忏悔。 _我错了。大错特错。我很抱歉。我决不会再犯了——求你，求你回来。_

第二年，她开始寻求心理治疗和悲伤辅导。这并不能挽回艾米丽的离去，但丧母之痛却随着岁月流逝渐渐平复。当然，她毕竟只是凡人，偶尔也会故态复萌，那时她会找治疗时期交的朋友排解。她对入口的食物慎之又慎。她不再独自步行回家。她日复一日站在镜子前向艾米丽诉说自己当天的经历。

只有那么一次，她瞥见了艾米丽。从眼角，瞥见商店橱窗玻璃上的倒影。

只是惊鸿一瞥。莉娜回头寻找时，艾米丽已经不见了。

她没再找其他恋人。她整颗心都被死神占据，又怎么可能另觅新欢？

*

莉娜在三十岁那年第三次迎来死亡。

那并非意外。她走进商店，买了颗又大又红的石榴。她剥开果皮，双手捧着它坐在床脚，朝镜子里望去。

她把水果捧到唇边正要咬，一阵冷风掠过，石榴从她手里滚落在地，莉娜迅速将目光投向镜中。艾米丽跪在她身旁，满脸怒容，双手像铁钳一样紧箍住莉娜的手腕。

“ _搞什么鬼_ ，莉娜？！”艾米丽悦耳的嗓音因担忧变得嘶哑。莉娜能看出她在颤抖。“你在想什么？！你会 _死_ 的！”

“我知道。”

“你——你就是想要我回应你吗？”艾米丽一脸厌恶，“你之前已经 _说得很清楚了_ 莉娜——”

“不，我没说清。”莉娜摇头，“我像孩子一样残忍任性。我伤了你的心。那时我只想让别人也感受我的痛苦……我那样对你实在错得离谱。我、我要向你道歉。然后跟你走，不管前面有什么在等我。”

“ _为什么？_ ”

“因为我觉得——”莉娜绞着手，“我觉得……你才是我的归宿。”

“你不能——莉娜，”死神用颤抖的双手捧住她的脸。这次她穿的是新娘礼服。“莉娜，拜托。”

“我还剩下多少时间，艾米丽？”

“我、我看不到。”艾米丽别开脸。

“你能看到，”莉娜柔声道，“你能，你知道我的钟很早以前就停摆了。”

死神低垂着头，缄默不语。莉娜把这视作默认的信号，于是重新捡起石榴，小声清了清嗓子。她等待着，直到艾米丽重新抬起头来，露出红肿的双眼和眼底的脆弱。

“看来我们的舞要结束了，亲爱的。”莉娜微笑着一口咬了下去。石榴籽迸进她嘴里，果肉混合汁水沿下巴流淌。半颗致命的果实下肚，身体终于屈从了死亡的召唤。当她感觉到艾米丽温柔的触碰，感觉到有人捧住她的脑袋时，她知道这就是结局了。

“不，我的爱人，”死神悄声絮语，靠上前第一次亲吻了她，“我们的舞才刚刚开始。”

她用唇掠走了莉娜的呼吸。莉娜永生永世都记得艾米丽双唇出人意料的温暖，还有舌尖上石榴的清甜滋味。


End file.
